Honeycomb materials made from fiberglass, metals, kraft paper and other materials are used in a variety of applications including personal shelters, electronic enclosures, intermodal cargo containers, radomes, aircraft structural parts and fairings, and heat shields. Such honeycomb materials come in a variety of cell configurations and dimensions including hexagonal cells, square cells and non-linear cells. In all honeycomb structures known to me the cells are connected by interstitial walls and form a linear array or matrix of columns and rows. While the obvious weight and strength ratios of honeycomb materials make such materials highly desirable in the aforementioned and other applications, the use of honeycomb material is not without its problems. A primary difficulty has been encountered in holding honeycomb material while it is being machined into various shapes. Heretofore, honeycomb materials have been held to the work surface of a machine tool by freezing water within the cells and machining the frozen honeycomb to the desired shape. Obviously, this method is quite messy; however, it is the only means known to me for performing this task.